


Penny Parker: Spider-Woman

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, NOT RAPE, Sexism, gender bend, non-consensual touvhing, not trans, penny parker is a badass, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: can you do starker prompt but with female 19 years old peter parker (penny parker)! 10 and 13!





	Penny Parker: Spider-Woman

_10- “We’re in public, you know.”_

_13- “I really don’t care. You still look hot and i’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.”_

~~~~~~~

Penny smiles and does a small twirl in her dress. Pepper really went above and beyond on this one! It’s absolutely gorgeous; it’s mostly red with blue trimmings and a blue ribbon around the middle. It goes down to the floor, and Penny is wearing blue pumps.

She feels so beautiful; something she isn’t very used to.

She goes out to the gala, that she’s only attending because Pepper is making her. She said she didn’t spend 48 hours straight trying to spin this in a light that wasn’t ‘Tony Stark is a Predator’ for Penny not to show up.

She looks around for Tony, chatting with a few random people on the way. Very rich people, who take one look at the pretty Penny and donate millions to whatever charity Pepper decides this time.

She finally finds Tony, talking to the senator he voted for in the corner.

“-and so I was thinking, maybe we could take on a project where- oh, hello. Is this your girlfriend?”

Tony turns and gasps softly. God, Penny is gorgeous. He pulls her close, arm around her waist. “Penny, this is Senator Davidson. Senator, Penny.”

Penny smiles and offers her hand. The Senator swoops down and kisses her knuckles. She thinks that’s very brave, with Iron Man standing next to her. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“The pleasure is all mine. It’s a treat to meet someone so beautiful.”

“And smart. She’s on her third year at MIT, and she’s only 19.” Tony says proudly.

Penny blushes but nods.

The Senator laughs softly. “Well, with you funding her education, I suppose she would be accepted anywhere.”

Penny winces at the subtle insult, but she’s used to it. Old men are not capable of accepting that women can be smarter than them, better than them.

Tony, however, is not used to it. “Actually, I haven’t paid a dime. She won’t let me.” He kisses her cheek.

The Senator shifts uncomfortably. “You didn’t… pay to get her in?”

“Nope.” Tony pops the P. “I didn’t even help her apply. She did all of it by herself. And she’s going to graduate because she’s smart enough to, not because I paid her way in.”

The Senator laughs softly. “Right. Well, I’m sure she’s a wonderful prize for you to own.”

Penny gasps. She’s never heard someone be that blantatly sexist to her face. Most men have learned to keep those as inside thoughts.

Tony is about to say something nasty when Penny suddenly steps forward.

“Oh, Mr. Senator, you have no idea.” She whispers, hand on his chest.

The Senator gulps, looking between her and Tony. “What-“

“Oh, you should hear him. When I’m pegging him so hard he cries; he makes the prettiest noises.”

Tony smirks, a proud glint in his eyes. His baby is also bad ass, it’s easy to forget because she’s so sweet most of the time.

The Senator shifts uncomfortably. “I, um, didn’t need to know-“

“And Senator, I always get him to beg me so pretty, just to touch me. I don’t always let him, of course. He has to earn the right to worship me.” She smiles evilly. “I don’t always let him finish, either. It’s a woman’s right to cum, and a man’s job to please. Don’t you agree, Mr. Senator?”

Davidson splutters, pushing her away. “What on earth-!”

Penny giggles, sweet and innocent and bats her eyelashes. “I’m just telling you what a _prize_ I am for Tony to _own_.”

Tony smirks and pulls her back under his arm. “I think this was a wonderful chat, Mr. Senator. Thank you for enlightening me on your true political standings; I think Stark Industries will be pulling our funding from your campaigns. Good day.” He leads Penny away.

The Senator is standing, jaw slacked. What just happened?

Penny smirks and grabs Tony’s ass, squeezing. “I want you. Right now.”

“Were in public, you know.” But he doesn’t make Penny stop. Or even hint he wants her to stop.

“Then let’s go somewhere private.” She coos.

“I dunno… we didn’t stay very long.”

Penny whines. “Tony, I want. And I want _now_. Are you going to deny me?”

“After that stunt? I’m scared to piss you off.” He jokes, kissing her forehead. “But I should really stay for a while longer.”

“I really don’t care. You still look hot and i’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.” She grabs his arm.

Tony’s eyes darken and he swallows thickly. “Go get ready, I’ll be up in 30 minutes.”

Penny winks and kisses his cheek. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony rolls his eyes and giggles softly. “I love you too baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
